


客西马尼的夜晚

by eduolian



Category: The Last Temptation of Christ (1988)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian





	客西马尼的夜晚

> “死亡不过是一扇门，打开它，然后你走过去。”[1]

他在站在混乱之外，看到他正要被带走。  
一个利末人的耳朵被彼得割掉了，耶稣捡起地上的耳朵，放回原位。火把照亮了耶稣的脸，他回头说：“带我走吧，我已经准备好了。”  
摇曳的火光停在犹大脸上，他无法翕动嘴唇，只能凝视耶稣的眼睛，不知过了几秒，每一次心跳都像经过了一年。他们默默不语，眼神之间流淌着难以表达的复杂情感。耶稣仿佛在低声对犹大告别，又像在安抚犹大，他的眼睛仿佛在说：“不要害怕，犹大，我会在三天后复活。”  
犹大目送他离去。士兵手中的刺眼的火光随着耶稣没入黑暗的背影慢慢消失，薄如轻纱的月光重新笼罩着客西马尼。然而周围依然混乱，其他门徒在说着什么，声音很大，带着哽咽。  
“现在我们怎么办？”  
“他们会把他钉在十字架上！”  
“他们还会再来吗？”  
“如果他是弥赛亚，我们要完蛋了。”  
吵吵嚷嚷。然后突然安静。其他门徒看着犹大一动不动的望着远处，似乎明白了什么。  
“你们瞒着我们。”雅各忽然大声说，他上前抓出犹大的衣领，犹大没有反抗，雅各很快放下了手。彼得看了一眼掉在灰尘里的刀，没有去捡，他说：“我要离开这儿了。”彼得走了，其他人也陆续离开。  
客西马尼恢复了平静。这阒然却让犹大深感恐惧。他看着躺在地上的刀，抖动的橄榄叶，灰尘里凌乱的脚印，石头上白色的月光。他不知道现在该做什么，他完成了老师给他的任务，老师的请求。现在他要等着死亡，耶稣的死亡。

> “犹大，一切不都是按照我们的计划进行的吗？今晚我们要一起庆祝逾越节，我会给你暗示，你就去把他们带来。再难过的日子不也就三天吗，很快就会过去的。到了第三天，我们就可以载歌载舞，为我的复活庆祝了。”[2]

犹大脑中回响着耶稣的话，却未感到安慰。他现在更深切的感受到老师是为了让自己心安理得去出卖才说那些话。  
三天，三天的等待，那是多么漫长的时间啊！  
但三天之后呢？

> “你可以的，犹大兄弟。只要你需要，上帝就会给你力量的。我的死是必要的，是非常必要的。只有你出卖我，我才会被杀。我们俩必须一起拯救这个世界。帮帮我吧。”[3]

他无法拒绝他的心愿和要求。犹大站在原地，嘴唇火辣辣的，那个吻如此炙热，却让他的心跌倒了冰点。犹大不知自己是否真的在拯救世界。在成为耶稣真正的门徒之前，犹大想拯救是只是犹太人，杀死罗马人和犹太叛徒。风吹着犹大的衣服，叶影在乱石上晃动，他的双脚随之颤抖。犹大瑟瑟发抖，仿佛有人掐着他的脖子。  
月光洒在凌乱的石碓中空出的一块沙地，风卷了一点沙尘，犹大的目光被吸引过去。不知为何，他知道耶稣刚才就跪在那儿。不知为何，他能看到他的挣扎，他的疑问，眼泪和颤抖的双肩；不知为何，他能看到他喝下了最后一杯苦酒……上帝的轮子在嘎嘎作响。犹大终于迈开了步子，走到耶稣跪过的空地，也跪了下来。他捧起尘土，尘土从他手指的缝隙中流出，回到大地，泥土仿佛散发着血的味道，仿佛洒落在地上的是耶稣从十字架上滴下来的血。悲伤与绝望从心中渗出，犹大哭了起来，他无法抑制这股悲痛，捂住双眼，泪流不止。  
“不要悲伤，犹大。”一个清脆而陌生的童音在空地响起。  
“你做的很好，”那个声音继续说。犹大这才慢慢移开了手掌，他红着眼睛，看到一个金发的小男孩站在眼前。男孩穿着白色的长衫，洁白的皮肤，红润的脸蛋，关切地看着犹大，皎洁的月光在他身上洒下了一层朦胧的光线，他像天使一般沐浴在月光中。  
“你是谁？”  
“我是你的守护天使。”  
“不，我没有……”  
“你不相信你的老师，不相信上帝和天国吗？天使是存在的。你的老师同样也有守护天使。”  
犹大望着男孩，陷入沉默。  
“我知道你爱他，甚至胜过爱天上的父，胜过其他的门徒，所以只有你才能做得——出卖他。犹大，你是一个勇敢的斗士。”  
“我……”犹大的眼里满是绝望。男孩走到犹大身边，牵起他的手，轻轻地打开他的手掌，男孩闭上眼睛将嘴巴凑了过去，温柔地吹出一口气，犹大感到像有一片羽毛掠过掌心，羽毛带走了上面的沙与泪。血的气味消失了。男孩握住他的手，带着他慢慢向前走。  
“你可以用30枚银币离开这里。”稚嫩的童音说，“做你想做的任何事，不要让你的心中充满绝望，犹大。”男孩的声音无比动听，像带着催眠的魔力。犹大从衣服里找出钱袋，慢慢地打开了袋子，银币躺在里面，闪着银光。片刻，最上面的一块银币上渗出了血，随后，每一个银币上都渗出了血，越来越多的血浸透了整个钱袋。  
袋子“砰”的掉落在地上，血像蛇一样在地上蔓延。  
“他会被钉上十字架，”犹大带着哭腔说：“他会死，而且不会回来，他不会回来，不会回来……”他看着那血，重复着最后一句。  
“我可怜的犹大，”男孩低声说着，背后长出了白色的翅膀，厚厚的大翅膀轻轻拍着犹大的背，“他不会死的，犹大。”他握住犹大的右手，牵引着犹大继续前进，小心的避开钱袋里的血，走到树影里，仍有依稀的月光落在他们身上。  
“你想看看三天之后会发生什么吗？”  
犹大动动了嘴唇，看到男孩背后的翅膀，思忖了很久，问：“他真的会复活吗？”  
“会的。”男孩毫不犹豫地说，然后反问道：“你不相信你的老师了吗？”犹大紧紧捏着自己的左手，指甲都嵌进肉里。他的心脏像是被人捏住。他相信他，爱他——从一开始，犹大摔碎他做的十字架，耶稣握住他双手的时刻，耶稣说他在挣扎的时刻。那时，他不了解耶稣挣扎的理由，却想亲吻他。另一个明月当空的夜晚，犹大终于触碰到了他的口中挣扎。他差点杀了他。他们陷入了不同的挣扎。挣扎交汇了。 

> “你要的是我想要的，因此他才会使我们相会。”[4]

“我相信他。”犹大说。男孩笑着点点头，他带着犹大继续走着，走出客西马尼，走到太阳下，走在充满人群的街道上，越过了大卫门，来到各各他山。烈日照射着三个十字架，罗马士兵站在一旁，中间的十字架上空荡荡。来看热闹的人群叫嚷着，挥舞手臂朝空荡荡的十字架扔着石头和柠檬皮。这些人看不到犹大，也看不到耶稣。但犹大看到耶稣了，身上的血迹未干，正被一个金色长发的女孩领着离开。耶稣在和女孩说话，那个女孩和犹大身边的男孩一样美丽。  
“那是他的守护天使。”男孩说对犹大解释，“我们都是来帮助你们的。”  
“他要去哪里？”犹大问。男孩缄默，他领着犹大跟在耶稣和女孩身后百来外的位置。女孩和耶稣一边走，一边在说着什么，但对话声被什么遮挡了，犹大听不见。女孩带着耶稣来到高处，眺望着开满鲜花的草地，不远处，抹大拉戴着橄榄枝，穿着新娘服，在一群人和天使的簇拥之下向耶稣走去，她哭着抱住了耶稣。  
“他会复活，结婚，有成群的孩子。”男孩说。  
眼前的景象太荒诞了。犹大以置信地看着眼睛的一切，这像是恶魔的景象，可怖的景象。他嚷道：“这不是真的。他不会这样做的！”男孩微微抬起头，脸上浮现天真的笑容，他说：“你不想让他复活吗？三天之后，你还能参与他的婚礼，站在他们的身边。他们将在天使们的祝福下结婚，他们将生活在一个秘密的果园里。”他拉着犹大往继续前进。  
景色飞速地变换，草地上长出了大树，动物自由地奔跑。不久，犹大看到了一个小屋，他们在离小屋不远处的一颗树的旁驻足。身在屋外，犹大却能瞧见里面。抹大拉怀了一个孩子，快乐地织着布。犹大强忍着不闭上眼，他看着耶稣的笑容，耶稣仿佛放下了所有的重担，仿佛是另外一个人。没有挣扎，没有痛苦，沉醉在家庭里，安逸而满足。  
“他彻底复活了。”男孩说，“体验尘世的欢乐，鲜花，果实，欢爱……”  
“不！”犹大打断他的话，眉头打起结，仿佛额头要裂开。他对自己说：这是魔鬼的幻觉。他猛地甩开男孩的手，大声喊道：“你并不是天使！”男孩背后的翅膀抖了抖，但依旧镇定，他没有变成一团火焰或者一条蛇。男孩的眸子一闪一闪，似乎双眼里有火焰，他平心静气地问：“那我是什么？犹大？”  
红色头发的男人屏住了呼吸，谨慎而愤怒地看着对方。金发的男童炯炯有神的双目凝视着犹大，充满了同情。  
“你是魔鬼。你让我看这些，这都是假的，他不会，不会……”  
“不会和抹大拉结婚吗？”  
“他不会做一个逃兵！”犹大的怒意窜上心头。  
男孩笑笑。树林里的小屋不见了，耶稣不见了。月光重新回到他们身上。他们在客西马尼，乱石中的一块空地上，从未离开过。男孩拍打了一下翅膀，翅膀变成了六翼，他说：“我是最爱上帝的天使，也是只爱上帝的天使，除了上帝，我无法爱任何人。上帝知道这点，却将我驱逐。他让我离开他的身边，让我永远呆在没有上帝的地方，而没有上帝的地方，就是地狱。”  
“你是撒旦。”  
“是你们这么叫我。”  
犹大后退后几步，他看到两三米外地上的刀，一个箭步冲过去，飞快地捡起里刀对着男孩。撒旦似笑非笑，向前迈进了一步，毫无惧色。  
“我是来帮助你的，犹大。”男孩握住那把刀，刀在他的小手中融化了，像是在烈焰中重新变回了铁水。  
“你被他们骗了，可怜的犹大。”撒旦说。  
“是你在骗我！”  
“我会去骗一骗你的爱耶稣。但是骗你，对我没有好处。”撒旦拍打翅膀，但双脚并未离开大地，好似只为表达愉快的心情，他说：“死亡并不能解决问题，你不这样想吗？弥赛亚怎么能赢得与死神的斗争呢？复活才能解决问题——一个奇迹！可是即便他赢得与死神的战斗，他也会选择和抹大拉结婚；即便是抹大拉死了，他还会选择和拉撒路的妹妹结婚。我看到了，从这里开始的，未来的种种可能，而这些里面都没有你。犹大，你不在他复活后的任何一个位置。我来告诉你真相，这真相让你难受愤慨，但没办法呀，真相就是让人难以接受的。我想帮助你，你应该选择另一条道路，不是他们为你铺设的那条路。”  
犹大看着他，不开口。男孩的白衣比黑夜还黑。泥土发出了芬芳的香味。地上的钱袋又回到了犹大手中，银币闪闪发光，想要与月光争辉。  
“死亡并不能解决问题——犹大——”撒旦说。

> “如果你们遇到了一个心爱的坟墓，不要哭。心里要记住这句安慰的话语：死亡是通往永生之门，别无他途。你们所爱之人不会死去，他会变成永生。”[5]

犹大抓着自己的头发，像是在和自己打斗。“你还有什么话尽管说吧，我不会受到你的引诱的。”他叫嚷，声音变得粗野，眼神又变回了那个暗杀团的犹大。他感到脖子越来越紧，仿佛有人掐着他的喉咙。  
撒旦微笑，说道：“他们给你了最艰巨的任务，当一个叛徒，在耶稣复活之前死去。耶稣有告诉过你这些吗？他要你帮助他，要你留在他身边，让你送他上路，但是他帮不了你。上帝要杀死他的儿子，用你的手，为什么？因为你是一个完美的工具，因为爱，因为你想自杀来结束这一切。你可不能为此自杀，犹大。就像你曾想的那样——死亡并不能解决问题。你得活着，杀光所有的罗马人和犹太叛徒，你得活着拯救犹太民族。”  
犹大气喘吁吁……死亡是一切的终结，活着才有希望。他的窒息感减弱了一些，他摸着脖子，大口地喘气，仿佛从刚从海底逃到出水面。撒旦伸出手，化为铁水的刀在他的手掌中滚动，“你瞧，你差点用这刀这捅到我了。”铁水在男孩的小手中转动，仿佛获得了生命，它们慢慢变形，在空中凝聚，变成了一枚一枚的钱币，掉落在地上。  
“刀不能解决的问题，钱可以。”  
“我不要这些！”犹大狠狠地朝那钱币吐了口水，他扔掉了手里的钱袋，愤怒地踩了两脚。他转身想要离去，但回头就又看到了男孩的红扑扑的脸蛋。  
“你想去哪里呢？”  
“我要去救他！你滚开！”犹大想推开对方。男孩对方腾空而起，翅膀变成了绿色。  
“充满活力干劲，”撒旦说，“让我很想帮助你。”  
“滚开，滚开！恶魔，从我眼前消失！我不会死，也不会让耶稣死！”犹大不停地晃着手臂，往前跑去。他跑了几百米，耳边还有翅膀拍打的噗呲声。他穿过柏树、橄榄树林，没有看到罗马士兵的火把。他不知自己在客西马尼呆了多久，心中一阵害怕。他继续跑，经过汲沦山谷，还是不见耶稣人影。他跑到耶路撒冷城，向着该亚法的官邸跑去。  
“你已经错过了时机。”男孩收起了翅膀，站在犹大身边，说：“我也不会帮你，你这样做太傻了，犹大。不过你可以找其他的门徒帮忙。他们在西门的酒馆里。”  
犹大虽然不愿相信他的话，但是他愿意一试。他转进了另一条巷子。今晚的人群比之前多了许多，犹大挤在人群里，有人认出了他，他丝毫不在意其他人的眼光，反而以更恐怖的眼神回瞪回去，又有人试图打他、抓捕他，犹大把他们狠狠地打了回去。混乱中，他乘机跑走，到人稍微少点的地方，抄道找到西门的酒馆，冲了进去。  


“犹大！”彼得叫了一声。所有人的目光都注视着犹大。  
约翰在哭泣，安德烈不安地走动。其他人都被害怕攫住了，躲在酒桶后。  
“你为什么还出现在这里！”雅各生气地说。  
“我要去救老师。”犹大说，“你们也必须一起去。”  
有人笑了。  
“你说什么风凉话，犹大，如果不是你去报信，老师也不会被抓走。”  
“但老师说了，他是被牵去屠宰的羔羊。”  
“我的建议是趁早离开。”多马说，腓力和拿但业赞同地附和。  
“你们这群胆小鬼！”犹大满腔怒火，“就打算坐在这里什么也不做吗？”  
“那你说我们能做什么？”彼得说，“刚才在外面，我差点被人认出来，差点被杀死……”  
“事到如今，你想做什么都已经完了，这是上帝的旨意，我们无法阻止。倒是你，犹大，明明是你让这一切发生，现在却来这里叫我们胆小鬼！就算你要去救老师，那也是你的事情，因为你才是始作俑者，犹大！你不应该呆在这里。”  
犹大忍着不上前揍他们一顿。他一个人无法在众多的罗马士兵下救人，他一个人去救是去送死，没有胜算。他想他们都活着，而不是都死在街上。然而其他的门徒什么也不打算做。这时，西门进来了，他被打得鼻青脸肿，看到犹大，他震惊地张开了嘴巴，想说点什么，又把话吞回肚里，但他转头看到躲在酒桶后的其他门徒，立刻吼了起来：“你们这些贪生怕死的人！躲在我的店里算什么？为了保护老师我被打成这样，你们做了什么！？躲在这里喝酒吗？！”西门气得直踢凳子。  
“西门，我要去救老师。”犹大一手搭在西门的肩膀上。西门重新打量犹大，他发现了一个漂亮的男孩站在犹大身边。西门瞪大了眼睛，像是第一次看到犹大，他察觉到犹大有些异样，身边有一个可爱天真的男孩，那孩子却像是一个死神在微笑。西门被自己的想法吓了一跳，他喘了一口气，抓起一条湿毛巾，脱掉衣服擦洗身体，慢慢了恢复冷静。大家都知道平时犹大和老师走得最近，他们总有说不完的话，说着什么秘密，还说到深夜，说到第二天早上还相拥而眠呢。他们的谈话其他人都无法介入。耶稣偏爱犹大。而犹大总认为自己是特别的，犹大甚至说自己是狼。西门想了到这些，说：“犹大，我在外面听说，你为了三十个银币出卖了老师。”其他门徒瞪大了眼睛。马太在飞快地写着什么。  
“我扔掉了钱。”犹大说。  
“但愿你所言为真。”西门说，“我不讨厌你，犹大。你不来，我也会去帮助老师，我不像其他这些胆小鬼！但也我不需要你摸过银币的手来帮助我。如果你要去救老师，就用你自己的方法去救吧！”他重重地推开犹大。犹大差点倒在地上，撒旦扶住了他的背后。其他门徒看着犹大，眼神却得不一样了，怀疑和猜忌之后是厌恶。  
“你瞧，犹大，钱的问题。”男孩在一旁低语，其他人听不见，“他们更愿意相信你是为了钱。钱是个好东西。”  
紧缩眉头的犹大捏紧了拳头，头上青筋直冒。西门瞅了一眼犹大，跨出门，犹大紧跟过去。震耳欲聋的喊声扑面而来，人们吵着要杀死耶稣，诅咒耶稣，人群几乎快要淹没街道，一波又一波，愤怒的人群，饥饿的人群，痛苦的人群，可怜的人群，可怖的人群……犹大的心蹦蹦直跳，不久，耶稣的身影映入他眼帘。耶稣戴着荆棘王冠，脸上满是血迹，他背着十字架，艰难而缓慢地走着，每走一步似乎都在夺走他所剩不多的生命，耶稣几乎要倒在地上。犹大又感到自己被人掐住了脖子，难以呼吸。胸口像是被人抽了一鞭子，那鞭子还在持续鞭打他的心。他觉得无法呼吸，肺里似乎灌满了血。  
“犹大，不用的担心，这一切马上就要结束了，你的任务已经完成了。”撒旦说。  
犹大想要冲过去，双腿却像是被粘在了地上，动弹不得。撒旦摇头。  
“你走开！！”犹大嘶吼道，“我要救他。”  
“你忘记了你老师的话吗？”  
“我出卖了他，我也可以救他！我并不想要拯救世界！是他想要拯救世界！我只想帮他，救他！”他叫嚷着，但声音却稀薄而无力。耶稣经过酒馆时，犹大叫了一声耶稣，耶稣抬起了头，在人群上空中的某个点，他们的视线交汇了，再一次。哀求与痛苦，关爱和释然。耶稣笑了起来，额头上的血滴在地上，他喊了犹大名字，微微摇了摇头，准备再开口时被石头绊倒在地上。十字架压在耶稣身上，仿佛也砸在了犹大身上，犹大背上传来一股闷痛，他努力挣脱脚上的束缚，但撒旦依然缠住他。  
西门冲了过去，扶起耶稣，背起十字架，继续上路。之后，耶稣再也没有回头看犹大。他们穿过了大卫门，他的背影变成一个点，直至完全消失。街道上的人群逐渐随着耶稣的消失而消失了。  
景色又变成了客西马尼。明月当头，橄榄叶的影子还在犹大头上摇曳。撒旦坐在石头上，饶有趣味地看着犹大。“这不是梦。”撒旦说，“他的死亡是上帝的旨意，犹大。还记得他给你念的空中的那段话吗？”

>   
>  “他承担了我们的过错；  
>  他因为我们的罪过而受害；  
>  我们的罪孽让他偏题鳞伤。  
>  他痛苦万分，  
>  但是他没有叫出来。  
>  所有的人都鄙视他，拒绝他，  
>  但他仍然勇往直前，  
>  不做任何反抗。  
>  他就像是一只被牵着去屠宰的羔羊。”[6]

“他会拒绝你的一厢情愿的’拯救’，他需要的是上帝，而不是你。”撒旦说，“你瞧瞧，我们都被拒绝了，都不再被需要了。在他们需要我们的时候，他们才会爱我们。犹大，我可怜的犹大，你应该快点明白这个道理。你不是最先开始那个人，也不会是最后的那个，一切都掌握在上帝手中，他握着所有的牌。你已经做了你应该做的，你完成了一个艰难痛苦、受人嫉妒和误解的任务。剩下的，不需要你再担忧了。耶稣的死亡和复活，都和你没有关系。如果你想违背上帝的旨意，我有更好的办法：好好的休息，去吃一点东西，睡上一觉，离开这里，然后开始新的生活，换一个地方继续暗杀罗马人，还有你最讨厌的犹太叛徒，随你喜欢。离开这个牌局，犹大，你会得到你想要的一切——手握利刃，代领犹太战士，砍下罗马人的头颅，给犹太人带来真正的反抗和自由！成为新的、真正的王——坐上大卫王的宝座！你不用再等待心中理想的弥赛亚，犹大啊，犹大。你自己就可以做得到这一切，完成你的理想。今晚，是你新的开始。”  
月亮又朝着西边移动了一点。犹大面如死灰，沉默许久，之后他用沙哑的声音说：“撒旦，你搞错了。以前我认为死亡不能解决问题，但是我却一直在暗杀罗马人。”  
“他们在残杀你们犹太人。”撒旦说。  
犹大没有反驳。什么时候开始，他不再看着斧子，而只看着耶稣，望进耶稣眼中，他充满怜惜的眼睛能看见所有的悲痛，所有的坚强。真正的反抗和自由是什么？他已经不再追随那把斧子。他从来不害怕自己的死亡，去杀罗马人，去杀叛徒，他不怕在战斗时被杀死，但从何时起开始他有了真正的恐惧，恐惧耶稣受到罗马人的伤害，害怕耶稣充满怜惜和爱意的眼睛不再看着他，害怕他的嘴唇不能再对他吐露真理和爱。  
“若我爱某个人，我会为他而死。若我恨某个人，我会杀了他。[6] 以前我说，我甚至能杀死我爱的人，如果他做错事。但是我没有做到。我杀了我爱的人，他没有做错任何事情。我的双手沾染了无辜之人的鲜血。”  
“你没有做错任何事情，亲爱的犹大。不要悲伤，不要自责。”撒旦有些担忧，死亡的依然笼罩在犹大的身上。他除去了刀，却还未剪短犹大脖子上的绳索。两个人的拯救，共同的牺牲——会带来复活。那不是他想看到的。撒旦无法呆在上帝的身边，无法与所爱在一起，这种巨大的痛苦他希望更多的人能体会——特别是上帝所爱的人。他要避免犹大为所爱牺牲，他厌恶这种牺牲。嫉妒，金钱，失望，没有起到很好的作用。但让人抛弃过去也有别的办法。这很简单，让他沉醉在简单快乐的里。悲伤的痛苦的人需要一个虚幻，不再醒来的美梦。  


撒旦扇动了绿色的翅膀。  
犹大回到了过去，在耶稣还未念出天空中的文字之前。没有上帝的羔羊。他们单独呆在一起。天空只有美丽的夕阳，橙红色的云朵闪着金色的光芒。阳光撒向他们，印在耶稣蓝色的眼睛里。犹大看着他，老师的没有背后的黑色十字架。亲吻的欲望变得无比的强烈，这个欲念从开始就藏在心底，一直在召唤着彼此……耶稣低下头，犹大抬起下巴吻了过去。胡渣扎着皮肤，却让人心情愉快。  
狼的饥饿是无法用言语来满足的。  
他抱住他，想要的不仅仅与此。  
夜晚，世界陷入了沉睡。他们悄悄走到树林里，树林有一座小屋。他们在那儿做爱。月亮照射着他们。被树林环绕的小屋让人忘记了时间，于是心跳是时间，亲吻是时间，呻吟是时间，汗水是时间，泪水也是时间。上帝的轮子继续咯咯作响，但在小屋里的声音越来越远，直到湮灭。头晕目眩，情不自已。他们舒展自己，仿佛获得了新生，大地紧紧包裹着他们。大地啊，爱恋祂的子民，爱恋这泥塑的身体，爱恋这尘世的欢愉。尘土与尘土的拥抱，没有牺牲的当下即是永恒。  
男孩坐在门外，笑嘻嘻。同样的房屋，不同的人。动物们围绕着同一个圆圈在跑步。人类是充满缺陷的物种，他们明明是用同一种泥土做成的东西，却喜欢用各种标记将隔离自己，他们的“爱”是一个血腥的词语。  
小屋里没有饥饿，清醒和睡着没有什么区别。耶稣讲着他的话，关于上帝和爱。犹大不知如何爱他，他只是一个凡人，让他内心柔弱起来的凡人。犹大说：“我爱你，老师，我从来没有爱过任何人，也可能也没有真正爱过上帝，我没有见过上帝，但是我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，犹大。但你见过上帝。”  
“我的上帝就是你……”犹大把头埋在耶稣怀里，说，“我就在上帝怀里。”耶稣抚摸他，犹大再也不会像是个野兽一样警惕。他能清楚感受到对方的呼吸和心跳。他们相拥而眠，就像之前在橄榄树下一样。犹大觉得自己不再是一只狼，而是那只小羔羊。或许他一直都是一只小羔羊，一直在假装自己是一只狼。  


**“犹大。终有一天，人们既不崇拜基利心山上的上帝，也不崇拜耶路撒冷的上帝。这一天实际已经到来。上帝是一种精神，而精神只能用精神来崇拜。”[7]**

“我的身体和灵魂都爱你，但我不能只用灵魂来爱你。”犹大说着，去亲吻耶稣。在他身上落下绵长、有力的吻。他得到的回应依然温柔。他的身体会和心灵一同因欢愉而颤抖。  
“犹大，记得我说的吗？”耶稣摸着他的凌乱的胡子，说：“人的灵魂相当于房子的地基。”犹大记得耶稣对他说的每一句话。他记得内心第一次有了温柔的感觉，因为耶稣。他亲吻老师的手臂，在他身边，跟随他，保护他，爱他。犹大没有回答，就这样躺着，什么也不想，世界就在这儿——老师的身体里。耶稣用温柔的手掌安抚犹大，犹大不再觉得窒息，呼吸顺畅，空气里充满了泥土的香气，他听得到耶稣的呼吸声，感受耶稣的气息掠过脸庞。他不知道怎么爱他，只能躺在他怀里，阖上眼睛。  
红发的男人在梦中睡着了。他梦见自己老了，头发白了，只有根还有点红色，走路要靠拐杖。他愤怒地站在一间屋子门口，一屋子的人都看着老犹大，而老犹大盯着躺在地上快死的老人，大声斥责着那个催死的老人，他骂对方是胆小鬼！叛徒！逃兵！地上的老人瑟瑟发抖，老犹大滴下了眼泪，推开其他人，上前抓起老人的肩膀。犹大看清了这个濒死的老人，竟然是耶稣！老犹大继续咆哮：  
“你在这里干什么？你为什么没有被钉在十字架上？你这个胆小鬼！叛徒！逃兵！这就是你要完成的事业吗？你不觉得丢脸吗？我要举起拳头再问你一遍：你为什么没有被钉死在十字架上？”[8]  
老犹大转头，又问：“你为什么还活着？！”  
犹大猛地睁开眼睛，吓坏了。他的身体蜷缩起来，急乎乎地喘着气，抱紧了耶稣，哭喊道：“别抛弃我，老师！”  
“别哭，犹大，我一直在这儿。我哪里也不会去。”  
但是犹大还在哭，哭红了眼睛，哭红了脸。  
“我以前请求你别抛弃我，犹大，记得吗？”  
犹大点点头。  
“你对我说，‘我怎么会抛弃你呢？一切都说好了，都决定好了。’”耶稣说着，捧起犹大的脸，说：“我也将这句话对你说。”犹大凝视老师的双眼，又窥见了那个老耶稣，窥见了那个老犹大。那个老犹大看到耶稣逃离了他的十字架，心被撕碎了。他相信耶稣会用死亡来拯救世界。他爱他，相信他，即便痛苦难耐他仍然说：“好吧，我帮你。”  
这样，他也许能分担一些他的痛苦。  
有风吹进了屋子里。犹大听到了树叶在沙沙作响，相汇的河流在欢唱，车轮发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，还有快乐和痛苦的呻吟声。他想在他身边多呆一会儿，就一会儿……犹大抱着耶稣，看到他的手掌再度流血。  
三天后，人们需要复活的奇迹。  
三天，是多么漫长的时间啊！  
“不要离开我，要帮助我，犹大。”耶稣带着血的手摩挲这犹大的脸。犹大抓着这手，忘我的亲吻。血沾到了犹大的脸上，混合着他眼泪，腥味里夹着咸味。他早就不需要宝剑，不需要斧头，不需要坐在大卫王的宝座上的弥赛亚。他需要耶稣，他爱他，却不知怎样爱才是正确的，但他想分担他的痛苦，在他的身边——不需要等待三天。  
“我会的。”犹大说，他站起来再一次亲吻耶稣，然后掉头离去。  
撒旦堵住在门口，问：“你想去哪里？”  
“不关你的事。”犹大说。  
“犹大啊，”撒旦的身形变大了，他挡住了整个门。绿色的翅膀仿佛是巨大的手掌，“这里不好吗？度过愉快的一生。”  
“如果我不能明白他痛苦的意义，我是不可能体会到喜悦的。”犹大说，“让你的幻觉消失吧。我已经度过了我愉快的一生。”  
“你还有别的路可以走。死亡是不能解决问题的，犹大。”撒旦说，“你是最务实的。这一点，耶稣的死亡也不能终结战争和痛苦，看看这个世界吧！死亡无法带来救赎！死亡之后是更多的死亡！”撒旦举起了双手，小屋燃烧起来，在火焰中化为灰烬。天空一片血红，混合着血和火光。到处是惨叫和混乱。世界在飞快地围绕他们转动。犹大却在变动的印象中看到一个廋弱催死的老人在地上匍匐前进，是年老的耶稣，渴求着回到十字架上。他的老师大声的渴求着，向着天上。犹大哽咽了，笑着说：“祝贺你，老师。”他的嗓音粗哑，却听不到绝望。一切重新充满了意义，往日像被划亮火柴为了此刻而燃烧，在昨日的灰烬里，他找到了未来的意义。

他选择了他，因为他如此爱他。  
他如此爱他，才能选择帮助他。

他必须继续帮助他，用他自己的方式。  
撒旦发觉了犹大眼神已作出牺牲的抉择，劝说道：“选择结束自己的生命，你无法到达天堂，犹大，这样做你会失去一切。”“离开吧，撒旦，你只是我头脑中的恶魔。”犹大用尽了全身的力气呵斥，撒旦在火焰中消失了。  
“所有的路都只会到一个终点。”犹大轻轻说。

树影晃动，橄榄叶在微风中低语，客西马尼的月色朦胧。钱袋躺在地上流出了血，血蔓延到犹大脚下，变成了一根粗绳。犹大弯腰捡起了那根绳子，放在手里打量了一下。绳子像十字架一样沉重。他握着那根绳子，离开了客西马尼。他走着，走着。月亮落下，升起；再落下，再升起；到月亮第三次落下时，他终于看到了一棵美丽的南欧荆棘。

> “犹大，你要不要一起走？”耶稣问。  
>  “我会永远跟着你，这点你是知道的。”  
>  “知道的还不全，你听到了吗？我是说，我知道的还不全。永远！那就走吧。”[9]

**死亡不过是一扇门，打开它，他看见复活。  
东边，晨光熹微。**

 

FIN

 

[1] 尼克斯·卡赞扎基斯. 基督最后的诱惑


End file.
